


As Bright As The Sun

by zeropercent (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zeropercent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool AU. <i>Basically, Jared and Jensen have been best friends since they were in diapers.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	As Bright As The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Underage (Jared is 14, Jensen is 18).  
> 
> 
>   
> [[x](http://minus2.tumblr.com/)]

Basically, Jared and Jensen have been best friends since they were in diapers. They’re four years apart, but that doesn’t bother them at all. Jensen takes care of Jared like he’s his little brother.

When Jared gets into high school, he has a tough time. He’s this awkward, gangly freshman who has shaggy hair and wears hoodies three sizes too big. And the kids are jerks. Throughout the entire first week, they shove him in the hallways. And really, you would think that people would be more mature by the time they get into high school, right? Wrong.

And it just so happens that this time, when his cheek hits the locker, he hears a familiar voice yell, “Hey!” Jared turns around and Jensen’s all but storming through the hallway, getting to the guy who pushed Jared and forcing him to apologize. The guy stutters over his words but tells him he’s sorry, and Jensen lets him go. “You okay?”

Jared nods, blushing, “You didn’t have to do that. It happens a lot.”

Jensen furrows his eyebrows and slings an arm around Jared’s shoulder, “I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise. Let’s go get some lunch.”

“Thanks, Jen.”

As it turns out, Jensen’s _really_ popular. Jared figures it’s because he’s a senior. Almost everyone greets him and Jensen simply grins and waves, his arm tightening around Jared’s shoulder protectively.

Jensen ruffles Jared’s hair and says, “How’re you liking high school?”

Jared looks for the right words to say but ends up mumbling, “It’s rough.”

“It’ll get better, Jay. Don’t you worry. Hey, after school, wait for me by the gates. We can walk home.”

They’ve always been next door neighbors. Jared sometimes sneaks out his back door and goes to Jensen’s house, where they lie on Jensen’s bed and watch TV until they’re both asleep. When Jared doesn’t wake up in his own bed, his parents know where he is.

Jared told Jensen he was gay in sixth grade, Jensen just grinned and told him that he was, as well. They sometimes talk about guys, but it’s not at the top of their list. Jensen hasn’t had many boyfriends. Jared just knows he’s had two. Which is kind of surprising since Jensen is amazing.

When they get their lunches, Jensen even smiles at the lunch ladies and thanks them. There’s an empty table all the way in the back, so they take it. They sit so close their knees touch and elbows brush but neither of them mind.

“Jen?” Jared looks like he’s about to have a panic attack or something and Jensen frowns.

“What’s wrong?” Jared shakes his head and Jensen smoothes down his hair, “I know it’s overwhelming.” He leans forward, pressing a kiss to Jared’s forehead as he’s always done to comfort him. Fuck his surroundings and reputation, if Jared needs help, Jensen is sure as fuck going to do whatever he can.

“Thanks, Jensen.”

“No problem. Hey, you should come over after school.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

X

  
Jared plops down onto the bed, groaning loudly. Jensen pats his hip and turns on the television, lying next to him.

“Tired?”

Jared nods and curls up against Jensen, burying his face into the crook of his neck. “Jen, how come everyone knows you?”

Jensen sighs, “I was the school fag. Everyone seems to have gotten over it by now but still. That’s how I’m so known.”

“That’s horrible.”

“Yeah.” He smiles and says, “At least you don’t know me as the school fag, right?”

Jared lets out a laugh, pressing his lips to Jensen’s jaw, lacing their fingers together.

Jensen whispers, “You know what my mom told me?”

“What?”

He looks sad and continues, “She told me that its weird for me to be so close to you. That maybe I should get some friends my age. But you know what I said to her, Jared? I told her to fuck off and mind her own business. She was pretty pissed but I really don’t care.”

“Jensen—”

“Listen, you’re my best friend. That’s never going to change.”

Jared squeezes his hand tightly, “Thanks.”

“Hey—uh. Can I kiss you?”

Jared nods and Jensen tries to be as gentle as possible, his warm hands coming up to cup his face and his soft lips pressing against Jared’s. He doesn’t rush it, lets it go lazy and slow with Jared making happy noises against his mouth. He knows Jared’s never been kissed and he wants him to remember this for the rest of his life.

Jensen pulls away, “Spend the night?” After that, he definitely can’t sleep alone. Can’t push Jared away.

“Yeah.” Jared never wants to leave Jensen’s bed. “What’s for dinner?”

Jensen shrugs and reaches over to his nightstand, pulling out some food he keeps stashed in there for late night snacks, “Potato chips and brownies.”

“Nice.” Jared shoves his hand into the bag of chips, grabbing a handful and putting them all in his mouth.

Unable to resist the urge, Jensen leans forward and licks the salty taste from Jared’s lower lip, “I had to.”

“I had no problem with it.” He pops a brownie into his mouth, eyes darting to the television screen for a moment, “This movie sucks. That chick,” he points to the blonde girl on the screen and says, “trips over a branch and then gets stabbed in the back.” As if right on cue, the girl falls, gets murdered, and Jared starts laughing. “Well that’s pretty much every horror movie ever summed up.”

Jensen joins him, cracking up and almost choking on his brownie. “You watch too much TV.”

Jared retorts, “So do you!” He practically lives at Jensen’s house, saying he watches too much TV is true, but Jensen watches the same amount.

Jensen moves the food out of the way and rolls on top of Jared, running his hands up his sides and lifting his shirt, kissing him hard. He rubs circles into Jared’s stomach, sliding his tongue along his mouth. Jared fists his hands in Jensen’s shirt, whimpering and trying to rut up against him.

“God, Jared.” Jensen says, “Stay with me, yeah?”

Jared nods and groans when Jensen rolls his hips down, “Oh fuck.”

Jensen shushes him, “My mom’s across the hall.” He nips at Jared’s neck, “Gotta try to keep quiet.” His breath hits Jared’s ear as he whispers, “If you want me to stop, say so. And we can just go back to watching TV and forget this ever happened, okay?”

“Yeah. Don’t stop.” Jared’s had a ridiculous crush on Jensen since they were little and Jensen promised that they were going to get married. He gave Jared a rose from his mother’s garden and kissed him on the cheek before going back inside and announcing to everyone that they were going to marry each other.

Jensen makes circular movements with his hips and has Jared shuddering under him, throbbing in his jeans. Jensen’s kisses turn sloppy and soon they’re desperately grinding against each other, trying to get off. Jared’s clawing his hands down Jensen’s back, on the edge. It’s when Jensen palms his cock through the denim of his pants that Jared loses it, coming in his boxers, the wet patch seeping through. His body shakes and he throws his head back, breaths coming out raggedly.

Jensen pants against his collarbone, stilling and letting out a muffled moan. “Oh shit.” He cards his fingers through Jared’s hair and asks, “You good?”

“Mhm.”

Jensen lets out a short laugh and nuzzles his nose into the crook of Jared’s neck, sucking on the skin there. Jared sighs happily and curls his hand loosely around Jensen’s wrist, sleepy and sated.

X

Sometime through the night, Jensen pulled the covers over both of them and held Jared against his chest as he slept.

Jared wakes up to Jensen patting him, “Jared? Time for school. We’re gonna be late. You can borrow my clothes, come on.”

“Jen?”

Jensen leans over to peck his lips and says, “Yeah let’s go.”

They get ready in record time, and Jared uses the spare toothbrush he leaves at Jensen’s house. Jensen waves goodbye to his mom and grabs Jared’s hand as they head out, walking close together.

Jared can’t not bring it up, “So last night—”

“I don’t normally do that. You know I don’t. I’m not this, man whore or whatever. But you just. I love you and you’re my best friend, you know that?”

Jared smiles and nods, “I know, Jen. I love you too.” He hesitates and whispers, “Last night meant a lot. Even though it was just—yeah. It did.”

“It did to me, too. Don’t worry, alright?” He stops abruptly and pulls Jared in by his collar, kissing him roughly. It’s a bit messy and Jared’s mouth is covered in spit by the time they’re done. But Jensen thinks he’s beautiful.

When they’re nearing the school, Jensen turns and puts his hands on Jared’s shoulders, “People are gonna talk and I want you to ignore them. Okay?”

“Talk about what?”

Jensen rolls his eyes, “Us. Jesus.”

Oh. _Oh_. “Oh.”

“Yeah. Come on.”

Jensen was right, people do talk. And they’re nosy and obnoxious and Jared kind of wants to sew their mouths shut.

People actually leave Jared alone, though, not pushing him anymore, some going out of their way and saying hello to him.

He sees Jensen again at lunch, being pulled into a kiss. Jared blushes uncontrollably and wonders if he’s ever been this happy in his entire life. It’s kind of embarrassing, how Jensen can turn him into a blushing virgin schoolgirl. And he kind of is. Minus the girl part, obviously.

They get to an unoccupied table and Jensen starts, “Okay, so get this, this dude in my English class totally fucked the teacher. I swear!”

Jared laughs and purposely flips his hair, “Gossip? Tell me more, girlfriend!” He makes a hand gesture that has Jensen _giggling_. And anyone who knows Jensen will tell you that when he giggles, unicorns are obviously born and puppies are brought back to life. Okay, well, Jared will tell you that.

Jensen jokes, “You’re like a brother to me. A brother that I want to have uncontrollable, nonstop sex with.”

Jared follows along, “Yeah same here.”

“What?”

“What? Who said that?”

Jensen grins, “Exactly.”

X

  
Jared taps his pencil for a moment before he puts his homework on the desk and turns in his chair, “Jensen!” He makes a hand movement of frustration and crosses his arms over his hoodie.

“Distracting. Right. Sorry.”

He gets up and sighs, “Forget it.” He hops into bed with Jensen, burying himself under the covers. He lets himself sink into the bed, feeling Jensen’s lips on his neck.

“Jared.”

“Hm?”

“Wanna see if there’s a movie on HBO?”

“Sure.”


End file.
